Our Wedding Night
by gir1227
Summary: A oneshot story. EXTREME WARNING!: It has the reproducing cycle in it. NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS. [EdxOC]


**Our wedding night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Hiromu Arakawa does.**

**Warning: This is EdxOC yes it is. It's a lemon too, so if you don't like it, FUCK OFF. :3**

**Pairings: EdxZenos(OC)**

**This is a EdxOC lemon. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Ed-Chan**

**Story so far: Ed and Zenos have gotten together, and they've already had a child, even though one child they had was a stillborn(They had twins). And the wedding has already taken place. Ed is 19, Zenos is 18.**

"Let me down!" Zenos said, as Edward carried his new bride into their suite at a fancy hotel. He laughed as he laid Zenos carefully down, and gently got on top of her, straddling her waist.

"Shall we, my bride?" Edward whispered into Zenos's ear, grinning slightly.

Zenos giggled as she gently got Edward's face to face hers, and kissed him passionatly, which answered his question. He kissed back, then he took charge of the kiss, and put his tongue inside her mouth, searching every familar corner of her mouth. He broke away as they both gasped for air, but quickly returned to her lips.

Zenos moaned slightly as Ed licked the roof of her mouth, and she soon stripped Ed of his outer black jacket part of his tuxedo, and had undid his ponytail, and his golden strands flew out, partially staying on his back.

She fought back with her tongue for domination, not succeeding very well. Ed left Zenos's mouth, making his way down to the base of her neck, then nibbling on it, gentle but hard enough to get a small moan to escape from Zenos's lips.

Ed slid off the speggetti straps of Zenos's gown, so then it left her mid riff exposed. He placed hot soft kisses going down her bare chest, stopping at the collerbone for a moment and then went to her right breast, sucking her nipple lightly, and getting a response of a tiny moan.

Zenos then attempted to take off Ed's vest, but fumbled with the buttons, but Ed helped, and tried not to laugh. Zenos took off the white dress shirt with a bit more help. She took off Ed's belt with one simple motion.

"Your always good at that." Ed laughed and then crashed down on Zenos's lips, kissing roughly, to create more heat between them.

Zenos put her leg between Ed's legs and rubbed his crotch gently as he groaned from pleasure. "It's my turn." Zenos wispered playfully, tossing Ed off her lightly, so he was laying down on the bed.

She unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them off. She pulled off the rest of her own dress, and took her bleach blond hair out of the bun it was in, having it fall to her mid back.

Zenos then pulled off his boxers, leaving his slightly erect manhood in the open. She then leaned over and swirled her tongue around it, getting a loud moan from Ed.

She dipped her head and licked from the base to the tip of Ed's manhood, making sure to not miss a spot. Ed's manhood had gotten fully erect from this treatment it was getting, and he moaned loudly.

Zenos now engulfed it in her mouth, sucking on it, Ed moaning louder, and put a hand on the back of Zenos's head, making an in and out motion that was continued for a minute or two.

Zenos came up for air, and Ed had then gotten back on top of Zenos and had stradled her waist. He quickly pulled off her underwear, leaving her completly bare, Ed checking out every inch of her flesh.

Ed spread her leg's apart, and looked at Zenos with a look on his face like asking 'Are you ready?'. She replied by nodding her head, as Ed entered her, first going at a slow and steady pace for his lover to keep up.

Zenos rocked her hips to the rythm Ed created so far. After a little bit, he sped it up, going faster and deeper into her. It was like a feeling of extacy, with every in and out motion going faster by the minute.

Both Zenos and Ed came together, and then Ed rolled off, then held Zenos in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder. Both were panting, but felt so much pleasure and love being together.

"Good night, Mrs.Elric."

**The End**

**---------------------------------------**

**A/N: **So how did you like it:) My first sex fanfic. It was kinda bad, but oh well. If you really want the rest of the story, then please comment and I will. Also expect another chapter to The Songbirds Are Humming soon!


End file.
